


Someone's Secrets You've Seen

by cerie



Category: The Newsroom (US TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-30
Updated: 2013-07-30
Packaged: 2017-12-21 20:14:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/904421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cerie/pseuds/cerie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>I've got emails from when you were with Brian.</i> - Will McAvoy in The Newsroom 2x03 "Willie Pete."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Someone's Secrets You've Seen

**Author's Note:**

> For herebird, on tumblr. Title from Dave Matthews Band "Satellite."

_11:43 PM EST - October 4th, 2006_

“What’s that?”

MacKenzie realizes her phone is buzzing and snags it, giggling a little when Brian’s stubble scrapes against her thighs. She’s buzzed and her inhibitions are completely out the window and she pulls up her email, seeing it’s from Will. Oh. Will. Right.

 

> Coming over tonight? There’s chocolate ice cream and Casablanca.

 

MacKenzie can’t think for a moment when Brian’s tongue presses against her clit and she taps out a hurried response:

> No, sorry. Research. Linguistics.

 

She tosses the phone off the side of the bed and presses his head down against her, losing herself to poor judgement and hot sex.

_12:05 PM EST - October 17th, 2006_

MacKenzie doesn’t normally meet Brian during the day but he’d texted her and she’d gone down to his place before heading into the office and that had turned into her down on her knees with his cock in her mouth and her blouse tossed somewhere over his bookshelf. Her phone is going off, a few incessant little chimes, then it seems to click over to voicemail. There’s a buzz. Then another. MacKenzie relaxes her throat while Brian fucks it, his hands tight in her hair. God. She’s terrible, isn’t she?

Brian pulls out of her mouth and comes on her neck and chest and MacKenzie tilts her head up to look at him; she’s always loved how his dark eyes crinkle at the corners and his smile is lazy and devil-may-care after sex. Jesus. She is so fucked.

She sprawls in the floor with her phone and finds several text messages with attachments waiting for her:

 

> Look what I just got us! World Series tickets, box seats, Cardinals v. Tigers, babe.

 

MacKenzie takes a few moments before she responds and wipes off her neck and chest. Brian has wandered back into his office, ostensibly to work, and she knows this particular midday encounter is probably over. Just as well. She can’t concentrate on fucking Brian when Will’s texting her. It seems...wrong, somehow. (Never mind that it’s wrong anyway, since she and Will are together and meant to last and whatever she’s doing with Brian is ripping at the seams.)

_9:15 PM EST - December 23rd, 2006_

She’s supposed to be in London at her parents’. Instead, she’s missed her flight and she’s in Brian’s bed instead, sore and well-fucked and completely naked. He’s in the shower and she decides it’s the perfect time to check her email and there’s one from Will, long enough that she has to thumb the trackball on her Blackberry to read it all:

 

> Hey Beautiful. I know by the time you get this it’ll be late and you’ll probably go right to bed but I wanted to tell you that I love you and that I wish I could have gone with you to see your parents but I can’t get away from the desk that long. I’ll call you when it’s not some godawful hour but I wanted you to know I was thinking about you.
> 
> We’ll do Christmas when you get home. I know you already conned me out of two of your presents, so I had to buy you two more, and now my apartment looks like Holly Golightly came over and wrapped the whole goddamn thing up in Tiffany blue.
> 
> I hope the flight’s not too bad. I know you hate flying.
> 
> I love you.

 

MacKenzie doesn’t get a chance to respond before Brian’s back and her phone is tossed to the floor while he wraps her in his arms, lips trailing down her neck and chest and sucking at her nipple until it forms a hard peak. The phone buzzes again and MacKenzie tries to push down the guilt. She knows she’s hurting Will.

She just doesn’t know how to stop.

_4:15 AM AST - January 31, 2007_

 

> Will. Please talk to me. I miss you desperately. I’m sorry I fucked it all up. I’m sorry. You can reach me through the 3rd Battalion 1st Marines. Ask for Marshall. I also have a satellite phone, or email. Video.
> 
> Will.
> 
> I love you. I’m sorry.

 

She doesn’t expect a response. She never gets one anymore.


End file.
